1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting two objects, and more particularly, to an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting two objects capable of maintaining a coupled state between two objects and then separating the two objects to a safety distance.
2. Description of the Background Art
A device such as an explosive bolt has been used in many fields in order to instantaneously separate two objects coupled to each other to a safety distance.
The explosive bolt fills its body up with powder in order to cut it by explosive force and separate those two from each other.
As a system for separating a guided missile from a launcher platform in land or on ship, the explosive bolt is used. A guided missile is connected to a launcher platform by an explosive bolt, and is instantaneously separated from the launcher platform.
The explosive bolt connects two objects and disconnects the two objects. In a guided weapon system, the explosive bolt is used in order to simply separate a guided missile from a launcher platform. The guided missile separated from the launcher platform is compulsorily moved to a certain safety distance by a thrust of a propellant.
Since the explosive bolt simply separates two objects coupled to each other from each other, an additional device for compulsorily moving the objects to a safety distance is required.
As the additional device, a gas generator is generally used. However, in order to use a pressure of the gas generator, a certain sealing space is necessary and thus a space efficiency is degraded.
Furthermore, in order to operate the gas generator and the explosive bolt, each power line has to be designed and thus an entire system becomes complicated thereby to degrade a reliability of the entire system.
Accordingly, an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting two objects capable of separating two objects from each other and moving the objects to a certain distance without degrading a space efficiency and a reliability is being required.
Furthermore, an apparatus for connecting and disconnecting two objects that can be easily disassembled and examined by a user's naked eyes is being required in order to certify whether components inside the apparatus are mal-operated or not.